Sweetest Downfall
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: And now she's just sitting around with his broken body waiting for her poison to run its course and kill him.


**Note: **THIS IS SO OLD. I opened it just now after about two years and decided that it must be completed. Anyhow, this was largely inspired by listening to Regina Spektor's "Samson" on repeat. Anyhow, it takes place in a world where Sakura went through with her attempt to kill Sasuke. Karin is… um, not here. And Kakashi didn't get to them on time. Right.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He smells smoke. Naturally, there are lingering scents in the air—the grass, the flowers, the _blood_—but most of all, he smells the smoke. No. Most of all, he smells _her_. It's not that she smells bad or anything. He doesn't quite know how to describe how she smells. She smells... fresh—which, in itself, is something odd, given she's probably been in the field a day or two judging by the way her hair looked when he saw her not a few minutes ago. She doesn't smell like cherry blossoms, like someone would probably think given her name. No. She smells like lavender, if anything, and he doesn't know if that's because of all the lavender surrounding them or some sort of body wash or shampoo. It doesn't matter. It'll die away. The smell of smoke is growing stronger by the second.

But of course.

The Uchiha were famed first for their Sharingan, and second for their fire techniques. Or would that be third? Perhaps their sick, _sick_ desire for power would be in that list somewhere, but Sasuke isn't too sure if it would be first or second. Either way, he started a fire. Not intentionally. He'd been aiming for that troublesome girl but she made it out of the way and he started a fire.

"You still there?" he asks. He knows she is yet he still asks. He wonders why.

"Yes," she whispers. She walks toward him and he can feel her presence. She kneels down beside him and he can feel her knees brushing against his arms.

"I can't see," he mumbles, annoyed.

"I know."

"And I can't move."

"I know."

Then he scowls. "Because of _you_."

"I—" She chokes.

He knows what she's going to say. I know, Sasuke-kun, I fucking know, so please, would you please shut the hell up already because I KNOW! Apparently this lack of sight heightens his hearing as well as his smelling. He smiles a little at the sound of her poorly muffled sobs. Good. Let her cry. That fucking bitch paralyzed him. That fucking bitch _blinded_ him.

And now, now she's just sitting around with him waiting for the poison to run its course and _kill_ him. She good, he can't help but acknowledge.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Liar," he mutters.

Sasuke muses that this is the most he's spoken in a long time. When did he become so talkative? Well, he did lose control of his body; he can't move a limb. Maybe the inability to communicate body language had some sort of effect on his mouth. Who knows? Or maybe it's her poison. He scowls at that one, taking a moment to be glad that he could still control of his facial muscles at least. Apparently she made this poison all on her own. If she'd learnt it from her master or that other woman who followed the drunk of a Hokage around, then he would've been immune to it. Orochimaru would've made sure of it.

He should probably give her some credit then. It took only one hit from her to destroy him. He hadn't been expecting her to go for his _eyes_ of all places. He expected somewhere more _vital_—not his freaking eyes. He'd merely watched, faintly amused, as she ran to him with a more than likely dosed kunai.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly. He feels her fingers against his cheeks, wiping away the blood. "I'm so, so sorry."

Sasuke snorts. "Right."

He really _is_ talkative. Oh, well. It's not like he has some cold reputation to uphold anymore. He's dying. He's dying at the hands of fucking _Haruno Sakura_. How sad is that? Sasuke would've glared at her but isn't in the mood for any unnecessary pain. That would hurt his eyes (or what was left of them, anyway). And besides, he can't even _see_.

"I had to kill you," Sakura frantically explains. "I… I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"That's some fucked up logic." And it is. What the hell was _that_—Oh. Then he remembers his brother. Uchiha Itachi, who under the orders of fucking _Konoha_, slaughtered his entire clan. All because he loved his village and he loved them and he wanted to go down the route that had the least bloodshed and the least mental scarring. Well, at least to the bigger party. Better to emotionally destroy and permanently fuck up one person than a whole village, right?

"It is, isn't it?" she agrees. He hears her laugh a little but can see – _eh, probably not the right word, Sasuke_ – just how fake it is.

"You're…" He tries to speak but the words slur on his tongue before they can escape. He takes a deep breath. Or at least he tries to. There's a tightening in his chest and Sasuke knows what's coming. But he still has it in him to scowl in his typical twelve-year-old self's fashion. "You're an idiot."

He hears a choked sob and had his eyes now been slashed and numb, he probably would have rolled them. Something wet falls onto his cheek and there's a weight pressing against his chest that feels real, not like some fucked up symptom of some fucked up poison.

"I'm so sorry!" she says brokenly. Her few words are riddled with sobs and her breathing is so shaky that he wonders if she got a dose of the poison too. It's taking its toll on his respiratory system right now. He knows it.

How pathetic, he thinks. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Sasuke would have shrugged. At least he got rid of Danzou. He wishes he could have killed the other two elders that played their part in ruining his and his brother's lives but he gets it. He's dying.

He's _dying_.

Then he feels a rush of chakra swarming into his body. It comes at him like a jolt and despite his paralysis, he's pretty sure he twitched. "You can't—I—" He hear Sakura choke up and another drop of wetness falls onto his cheek. "I'm sorry!" she practically screams, irritating him, because he might be _dying_ but he certainly isn't _deaf_. "Sasuke-kun…"

He recognizes the feeling of poison being drawn into one spot so that it can be removed in one go but his body is weak and he's starting to remember what pain feels like and frankly, at this point, the smell of the smoke is making him a little dizzy and he just wants to sleep. Sasuke grunts and if he could, he would have swatted her hands away so that she would just leave him be.

"I'm s—sorry," she repeats.

Her voice is still ragged and the words tumble out between sobs. How pathetic, Sasuke thinks. She was so close. She nearly killed him and now she's trying to _heal _him? Sasuke finds the strength in his body to smirk ever so slightly, but he doubts Sakura can see the smug look on his face through the tears he knows are lingering in her eyes.

Sakura, he tries to call. But he can't feel his voice. Despite her efforts to reverse the effects of her poison, his tongue feels heavy. Sakura, he attempts once more. Nothing. You stupid girl.

He wonders if he's still smiling.

You're still annoying.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

_I'll let you decide whether or not he dies. ;) _


End file.
